


Mary-Sue Winchester vs the Wendigo

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mary Sue, Mary-Sue Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it says on the tin.  Deliberately OTT badfic, originally written as a comment in Fandom!Secrets.





	Mary-Sue Winchester vs the Wendigo

Mary-Sue Winchester, the daughter of the legendary hunters Sam and Dean (don't ask) sheathed her Valyrian steel machete, pulled out her chromed and engraved flare gun, and stepped into the cave. The blonde walked carefully, stepping over the corpses of the Wendigo's previous victims, her delicate nose wrinkling in disgust. As she went deeper into the cave, her emerald orbs adjusted to the near-dark.

The willowy hunter heard crunching sounds, and felt a chill go down the length of her spine, and goosebumps raised on her pale, freckled skin. She'd gotten here too late for the Wendigo's latest victim. She was sad, even though it was one of the Mean Girls at school, who always teased her for wearing plaid.

The Wendigo turned and stretched to its full height, towering over the petite blonde. But she wasn't afraid; she aimed her flare gun and pulled the trigger, and then stood, watching, as the flames consumed it. After it was dead, she made sure to put the fire out. She knew the importance of preventing forest fires.

She checked her watch and realized she had to hurry before Daddy realized she'd "borrowed" the Impala. And of course, Pop-Pop would insist that she do her homework. Even if they didn't realize she'd broken the rules and gone hunting alone, she didn't want to get in trouble for violating curfew.

She was, after all, only thirteen years old.


End file.
